gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Stpehen
Leave a message at the bottom of my page to talk to me! I'll answer as soon as I get on! Chat I have activated chat Nomination Please cast your vote on Chat Moderator Nomination:GenLawrence be sure to add some feedback--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 14:08, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Discussion read--''Shade'' 17:15, July 5, 2011 (UTC) new admin features New features for us to administer the wiki -Allowing 'crats to give users the bot flag Tama63 [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- Bot 19:15, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 18:29, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Futuristic Content Idea New idea for futuristic content here Sincerely, King George II '' 14:45, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey Stpehen, I noticed that I was blocked from commenting on my guild's page (Partners N Crime) here on the wiki due to "Intimidating behavior/harassment," and I'm not exactly sure what was said/done to give that sort of impression. Perhaps I could have a little light shed on the subject. Thanks, ~ Del Weird That Was A Weird Page. Why Would Anyone Write A Page Like That -_- Stu pod. Sincerely - Crimson Knight Zoomer - Black Ballade. Happy Fighting!!!! 19:33, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Ideas Hiya Stpehen, Please take a look at my idea at POTCO Players wiki: Live Chat Thanks, 00:47, July 10, 2011 (UTC) which one is the first? which FAOTW won first blue scurvy dogs or elite thievery co? i wanna make a nice page banner for one of those pages :D! Sharpe Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk''' ]] 17:29, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Advert Please look at this Advert I made--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 06:50, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:50, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Message From Wikia Staff Hello, There are a few issues to discuss with the community here. First, there is some really rough JavaScript that is slowing this site down, mainly stemming from the placement of the "Start Chat" button on the front page and the use of cursor images. I'm not sure what our position with this is in regards on our Terms of Use - I am checking on that. However, even if it does fit into our Terms of Use, I would recommend getting rid of them. The other issue is more delicate. I have done some digging into some of the communications we've had with members of your wiki via our support system. The amount of volume from your wiki in particular is surprising and unfortunately, it almost always resides in drama - whether it be user conflict, claims of sockpuppetry, or claims of admin abuse. Wikia staff is always here to help, but there is a point where we have to say that to engage members of your community on every single point of contention amongst you all is not productive and we must leave you to figure it out yourselves. Thus, this message is to say that emails to Wikia Staff about personal or inter-user matters on this wiki or the similar ones many of you also administrate will not be answered. We will indeed read anything you send in, but unless it looks like the matter is serious and not merely "drama", it will be closed without reply. I know this may sound harsh and unfriendly, but I can't justify the amount of time we have spent thus far trying to manage this wiki. --daNASCAT http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 14:37, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Ideas Please take a look at Idea: User Ranks Thanks, Benjamin Macmorgan 02:53, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Ban Request http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/24.8.101.3 calling ned a "fag" and trash talking ~LeClerc Sharpe~ Coding question You know how it says how many people have visited this wiki? And then it says some number, whats the coding for that? Is it something like or something else? Edgar Wildrat Sorry I'm sorry that I was spamming. It won't happen again. Honest. Um, yeah. Macmorgan made a blog that pretty much puts me down, he called me an anti-athiest. First off, he needs to be banned for it, because as I recall, thats pretty much intimidating me, trying to get me to argue to get me banned, insulting me, and ALL of those are against the rules. The blog is : Samuel is an anti - athiest 19:49, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :Err, Samuel, take a look at yourself. YOU have been insulting users, not Benjamin. YOU chose to insult atheists. YOU chose to show disrespect to Admins, like me, for confronting you on the Wiki.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 19:56, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey Can you please not enable the New Wikia editor? It screws up editing for me.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade'']] 00:29, July 27, 2011 (UTC)